Arabella Garcia
|font = century gothic |color1 = lightblue |fontcolor1 = black |name = Ma. Arabella Garcia |image = Arabella2.JPG |color2 = lightblue |fontcolor2 = black |gender = Female |age = 11 |birthday = May 7, 2004 |education = Barfield Elementary School |occupation = Student |address = 15/B Harold Street, Lebeaux |relationships = Single |housemates = Camilla Garcia |appearance = *Hair Color- Dark Brown (Black) *Eye Color- Brown *Height- 4'3" Arabella's style has been with her ever since she's been adopted by her family. She's known for her girly and floral outfits, with bright and striking colors that would give her the full look of an innocent little girl. However, it's been hinted that she hates her "signature style" and would prefer to wear darker and less girly clothes. |personality = Arabella is known for being sassy, snappy, and sarcastic to those around her. She is often envious, mean and rude to many people. Arabella fits the stereotype of a "bad girl" much more than a "mean girl". She is very rebellious, as she doesn't like being told what to do and often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to, and often claims that she is only doing something because she wants to and not because someone tells her to. It is shown Arabella can be quite insecure, which may be part of the reason she is so rude towards people. |history = Arabella's biological parents are an unknown father and mother who were reckless and rebellious teenagers who were moving on to their early twenties. Arabella happened to be a result of a one night stand after her mother sneaked out to get to a party. By the time she knew she was pregnant, it was too late for her to know who the father is, since she was terribly drunk that time. So after Arabella was born she left her on the streets with a note. Fortunately, a woman watched her, and after she left, she took the baby Arabella and brought her to her orphanage. A few months later, a couple visited an orphanage since her mother loved to give away the things her family no longer needed. However, during this occasion, she saw Arabella in a crib in one of the rooms. She immediately fell in love with the baby and she wanted to keep her as her own daughter. The woman who managed the orphanage happily agreed and the couple adopted her that day. Arabella was quickly brought into the Garcia family. As a toddler, she was always the center of attention and she would be the one who'd entertain the family during family reunions. Her life was great until the untimely death of her parents, which left her distressed and traumatized for the rest of her life. When she was four, her father was addicted to gambling. One night, her father got into big trouble after he wasn't able to pay what he owed. He quickly made a run for it, however, he was still not safe. Once he reached home, he ordered everyone to pack up, and they were going to move to a new place. However, as they were going to reach for the car door, the people her father owed were already there, with their guns in hand. One man tried to shoot her father, but luckily, he was able to dodge it. Her mother tried to stop them from shooting, but she immediately realized her mistake. But it was too late, and she ended up getting shot herself. Fortunately, Arabella and Camilla escaped safely. Camilla got themselves an apartment in Lebeaux. As they were restarting their lives their, Camilla thought it was best to teach Arabella how to use a gun. Arabella was unsure about the idea, but she knew it was for her own good, and for her own safety. She started getting used to it and actually enjoyed it. But sometimes she would take advantage of what she has and would threaten even just the people who annoy her, or the people she hates or starts to hate. |family = Arabella's biological parents still remain unknown. However, their only little information about her mother's whereabouts. It is said she became a veterinarian and now lives in Singapore. Nothing is known about her biological father, except for the fact that he is the person her mother hooked up with at a party. On the other hand, Arabella's adoptive parents have been great parents. They treated everyone with respect, however, her father had a bit of a dark side, the main reason they were held-up, and the reason her parents died. Her sister, however, stuck with her no matter what happened in her life. She was there for her when she needed to, even if she didn't have to. Despite being an overprotective older sister, she still lets Arabella make her own decisions because she knows she can't make them for her. |friends = Therese Hepburn is pretty much her only "friend". Although she doesn't consider her as a part of her life, she's the only person she's nice to who other than her family. |trivia = *She knows how to use a gun, and would always have an extra one ready. *She occasionally studies martial arts. *She'll only be nice when she's really bored or sleepy. **She'll also be nice if you're being nice to her. But it's a bit hard because she'll reject your offer if you try to help her. *It is said her real name is "Veronica Stewart". However, it has never been confirmed. *Arabella's one and only influence is her sister, which isn't a good thing. |note = |fc = Darlene Vibares |user = Katbecrazy}} Category:Inactive Characters Category:Character Adoption